Our Story
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [For #inktober & #bucinktober] Drabble kehidupan Miyuki Kazuya dan Sawamura Eijun yang bermula dari sebuah surat cinta (yang sebenarnya salah alamat) menjadi jembatan penghubung bagi keduanya untuk bersatu. / Slight canon / DLDR!
1. Love Letter

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Our Story **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : R**omance**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**]**

**Prompt list **by** dwikipan**

**Warning :** **Drabble of MiSawa for #inktober and #bucinktober. **Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**#01 Love Letter**

Ia merutuk dalam hati. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin tiap kali mengingat kejadian lusa sore. Rencana yang sudah dipikirkan sebulan ini malah hancur. Ugh, walau hasilnya _so-so_ tapi tetap saja itu di luar skenario!

Sungguh, dirinya tidak berencana membuat su-su-surat cin—asdfghjkl!

Meskipun sempat terpikirkan namun pejantan tangguh sepertinya takkan pernah mengambil jalan itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang terdalam. _No!_ Menembak lewat surat bahkan tidak terlihat tulus! Pepatah juga bilang, mata adalah jendela hati! Bagaimana bisa _dia_ mau percaya kalau tidak melihat matamu secara langsung!?

Iya, kan!?

_Duk._ Keningnya dibiarkan terbentur meja. Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali...

"Ei-jun-kun~"

Sial. Dia datang. Ia memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela kelas.

"Aw~ Kau marah? Apa salah _pacarmu_ ini, Eijun?"

Seratus persen sekujur tubuhnya memanas, terutama daun telinga. Eijun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena yang terdengar hanya gemuruh detak jantungnya. Situasi makin parah ketika dia masuk dalam jangkauan mata, tersenyum jahil sambil berjongkok di hadapannya.

Jujur, Eijun ingin berpaling tapi siapa yang mau melewatkan pemandangan indah ini!?

Sosoknya yang bermandikan cahaya senja. Bola mata _amber_ penuh pesona yang tertuju hanya padanya seorang. Hidung mancungnya yang menyangga kacamata agar tidak lepas dari wajah dewasanya. Ditambah senyum nakal namun tampak membuatnya manis itu...

"Aku tahu wajahku tampan, tapi tetap tidak enak juga dipelototi terang-terangan begitu."

Ah, kau benar-benar sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, Sawamura Eijun.

Sambil berwajah cemberut, Eijun tidak mengindahkan ucapan tersebut. Matanya tetap setia memandangi pemuda di depannya. Lama mereka saling tatap, dia mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan. Tapi dirinya juga tidak peduli jika dia melihat secara jelas pada wajahnya yang pasti memerah padam.

Ada rasa kasihan begitu matanya melirik ke samping. Eijun menghela napas. Dalam hati ia meraung tentang betapa imutnya pemuda ini.

Kalau begini sih, dirinya jadi tidak tega untuk mengakui fakta di balik insiden lusa kemarin. Kejadian awal mula kenapa mereka bisa resmi jadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang. Ia ragu apakah sang senior mau memaafkannya. Keadaan ini bagaikan ketenangan sebelum badai datang.

"Oh iya, apa kau janji akan memberikan sesuatu pada Nabe?"

Matanya tak mampu bersitatap dengan pemuda itu. "Mm, nanti aku akan berikan."

Pandangan curiga dilayangkan. "Benda apa?"

"Hanya buku catatan, kok." Eijun menyengir lebar lalu menyipit pada lawan bicara. "Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Miyuki-senpai?" tanyanya menggoda.

Mantan _main catcher_ Seidou mendengus. "Kau jadi besar kepala, ya?" balas Miyuki seraya berdiri membelakanginya.

Tawa pelan lolos dari bibir Eijun.

_Mana mungkin kubilang benda itu adalah surat cintaku yang justru berakhir di tanganmu, kan?_

...setidaknya untuk sekarang.

* * *

**~ THE END(?) ~**

* * *

**Saya gak bisa menggambar, tapi saya tertarik dengan prompt yang dibuat. Jadilah fanfic drabble ini. TAT Sumimasen!**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


	2. Holding Hand

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Our Story **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****R**omance**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**]**

**Prompt list **by** dwikipan**

**Warning :** **Drabble of MiSawa for #inktober and #bucinktober. **Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**#02 Holding Hand**

"Yo, Sawamura."

Eijun melirik lalu kembali fokus pada _shoujo manga_ di tangannya.

"Jangan abaikan aku, woi!"

"Kalau kau mau baca, tunggu aku selesai dulu, Kanemaru," balasnya.

Sang _third baseman_ mendengus. Dia duduk di kursi depan meja Eijun. Tangan kanan menyangga dagu sambil menatap lurus padanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Kanemaru yang tak berdasar itu membuatnya menatap balik. "Apa aku terlihat sedang sakit?" tanyanya balik.

Dia mengacak rambut, agaknya frustasi karena Eijun tidak paham. "Aku bicara soal Miyuki-senpai," jelas Kanemaru. Kali ini dia berwajah serius. "Kau belum mengaku soal _dare_ kita padanya, kan? Sampai kapan kau mau bungkam? Dia berhak tahu karena itu menyangkut hubungan kalian," tambahnya tanpa menutupi rasa cemas.

Minatnya untuk membaca _manga_ hilang dalam sekejap. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Miyuki harus mengetahuinya. Hubungan mereka seolah hanya pura-pura jika dirinya tidak jujur.

Tapi Eijun takut. Tidak ada jaminan Miyuki mau melanjutkan hubungan ini. Lagipula, sebentar lagi dia akan lulus dari Seidou. Ia ingin sebisa mungkin terus berada di dekatnya sampai saat itu tiba.

Apa ia terlalu egois kalau memilih membiarkan hal ini lebih lama lagi?

"Kau takut Miyuki-senpai akan benci padamu, Eijun?"

Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Pertanyaan Furuya yang justru terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan itu terasa menusuk hati. Daripada ingin terus bersama... mungkin memang dirinya lebih takut dibenci Miyuki.

Pikiran Eijun terus berkelana. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa latihan sudah selesai dan kini kakinya melangkah menuju mesin _vending_ otomatis setelah makan malam.

Uang koin dimasukkan ke dalam mesin. Dirinya yang tidak fokus ternyata malah menekan tombol untuk kopi hitam kalengan. Ia merutuk pelan atas kecerobohannya. Eijun bukannya benci minuman ini, namun lidah dan perutnya benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengan kopi sekalipun diberi susu atau gula yang banyak. Bahkan di keluarganya pun tidak ada yang minum kopi. Mereka lebih suka minum teh hijau atau _earl grey_.

Mendadak sebuah tangan melingkar di bahunya. Tapi ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. "Sejak kapan kau suka minum kopi?"

Tanpa bicara, Eijun langsung menyodorkannya pada Miyuki. "Buatmu."

Dia menerima kopi itu namun tangannya masih betah di bahu Eijun. "Apa lagi yang otak bodohmu pikirkan, huh? Sampai salah pencet tombol."

Ugh, terkadang ia sebal karena Miyuki bisa dengan mudah membaca dirinya seperti sedang membaca buku. Apa perasaannya terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya? Eijun jadi gigit jari. Pasti dia sudah sadar sejak awal kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan tapi entah kenapa memilih tidak mengungkit atau membuat konfrontasi.

Tidakkah dia merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saja seorang Sawamura Eijun menulis surat cinta padanya tanpa ada usaha PDKT lebih dulu?

Tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam untuk pertama kali oleh Miyuki. Rasanya bagai terkena sengatan listrik berjuta-juta volt. Mengejutkan dan mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Dirinya tidak menyangka Miyuki Kazuya yang terlalu menutup diri itu memulai kontak fisik lebih intim begini.

Eijun yang tidak siap dengan serangan tersebut secara reflek ingin melepaskan diri. Tapi genggaman Miyuki justru menguat. Ia tidak mampu menatap balik karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Mi-Miyuki-senpai..." panggil Eijun dengan nada memohon.

Napas Miyuki mengenai wajahnya ketika dia mengikis jarak.

"Aku takkan bertanya jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

_Deg._ "A-apa maksudmu?" Eijun mendongak dan baru sadar jarak wajah mereka tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter. Tanpa sadar napasnya tertahan.

_Terlalu dekat..._

_Grep. _

Matanya berpaling pada jemari mereka yang saling bertautan. Eijun merasa ada suatu aliran merasuki tubuh, membungkus hatinya dengan kehangatan dan membuatnya nyaman. Lagi, kepalanya mendongak. Miyuki terlihat tersenyum tidak berdaya (mungkin otaknya berpikir dirinya sedang bersikap bodoh sekarang).

"Maksudku, kau bisa bilang padaku kapanpun yang kau mau, Bakamura."

"...aku baru tahu kau bisa bersikap perhatian begini."

"Tidak boleh?"

Sontak, Eijun merasa salah tingkah. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan Miyuki bisa bersikap lembut pada pasangannya seperti ini! Beruntunglah mereka yang diberi kesempatan untuk bersanding dengannya kelak!

_Nyut._ Sial. Rasanya pedih begitu memikirkannya.

_Tuk._ "_Kora!_ Wajahmu begitu lagi! Berhenti berpikir dan jadilah Sawamura Eijun yang bodoh seperti biasanya!" seru Miyuki setelah sedikit memukul puncak rambutnya dengan kopi kalengan.

"Kau bermaksud menenangkan atau menghina, sih!?" seru Eijun tidak terima.

Dia justru tertawa kemudian menariknya pergi entah ke mana.

Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Eijun memandangi tangan mereka yang terhubung. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan punggung tangan Miyuki dan dibalas genggamannya mengerat.

_Egoiskah jika aku ingin merahasiakannya lebih lama lagi...?_

* * *

**~ THE END(?) ~**

* * *

**Sengaja dibikin nyerempet cerbung tapi words-nya gak sampe 1k wwwwww **

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


	3. Forehead Kiss

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Our Story **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****G**eneral**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**]**

**Prompt list **by** dwikipan**

**Warning :** **Drabble of MiSawa for #inktober and #bucinktober. **Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**#03 Forehead Kiss**

Di minggu kedua sejak status mereka berganti, beban hati dan pikiran Eijun makin bertambah. Dirinya berusaha fokus dengan _baseball_ walau sulit. Masalah surat cinta itu juga belum berani ia selesaikan. Tapi Miyuki masih bisa bersikap biasa. Suka mengajaknya bercanda, jahil, dan kadang justru berakhir dengan suasana intim yang selalu sukses mereka hindari.

Eijun menghela napas. Ini bukan berarti dirinya tidak suka. Sebaliknya, ia ingin sekali mereka bisa seperti pasangan lain.

Sayangnya juga itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena mereka adalah laki-laki. Meskipun zaman sudah berubah, sudah tidak sedikit yang mendukung LGBTQ, namun asumsi negatif dari masyarakat memang tak bisa dikendalikan. Terlebih jika Miyuki atau dirinya memilih masuk ke dunia _baseball_ profesional.

Dan sejak kapan otaknya mulai memikirkan hal kompleks begini?

"_Sampai kapan kau mau bungkam? Dia berhak tahu karena itu menyangkut hubungan kalian."_

Peringatan dari Kanemaru kembali terngiang. Sejujurnya Eijun pun tidak tahan dan ingin mengaku. Tapi setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ada dalam hati, mulu dan lidahnya justru kaku. Ketika Miyuki bertanya 'kenapa?', tubuhnya secara reflek menggelengkan kepala kemudian mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan.

"_Kau tidak perlu takut. Miyuki tidak mungkin membencimu, Sawamura."_

Ucapan Nabe waktu itu membuatnya mengernyit. Dari mana seniornya mendapat kepercayaan penuh begitu? Apa Miyuki bercerita tentang perasaannya pada Nabe?

"_Bodoh, kalau dia membencimu, mana mungkin dia mengakuimu sebagai pacarnya, kan?"_

Ugh, sepertinya Youichi salah paham. Bukan begitu kondisinya...

Kepalanya mendongak. Yang terlihat justru langit-langit kamar. Ah—matanya melirik ke kanan. Objek yang jadi pokok permasalahannya terlihat fokus membaca buku pelajaran klasik. Dia menengok, mungkin tidak suka diperhatikan secara gamblang olehnya.

Senyum tak bisa disembunyikan begitu pemuda itu merona namun masih mampu menunjukkan seringaian khasnya. Sial... Semakin sering Eijun melihatnya, dirinya dibuat jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Bahkan rasanya jadi lebih dalam karena dia dengan sukarela mulai membuka diri. Padahal ia tidak meminta untuk bercerita tapi terkadang dia berbagi cerita tentang masa lalu, terutama momen-momen bahagia bersama mendiang ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal.

Ketika itu terjadi, Eijun berusaha bersikap ceria. Ia tahu Miyuki tidak suka dikasihani. Namun seperti yang dirinya pikirkan, dia sadar dan memintanya agar bersikap biasa saja. Maksudnya tidak masalah jika ingin bersimpati, itulah salah satu alasan dia suka Sawamura Eijun, katanya.

Ah, apa ia benar-benar payah dalam berbohong?

_Tap. Nyut, nyut, nyut. _

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eijun sambil menatap jari telunjuk di antara kedua alisnya.

Miyuki tiduran menyamping, buku yang dibacanya kini diabaikan. Tangan kanannya mencubit pipi Eijun. "Dari tadi kau terus menghela napas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau selalu begini tiap kita cuma berdua. Kau tidak nyaman dengan hubungan kita?"

Ingin sekali Eijun berseru 'IYA!'. Tapi ia memilih tertawa kaku. "Mungkin kau yang tidak nyaman, Miyuki-senpai."

"Apa maksudmu bilang begitu?"

Suasana di sekitar mereka berubah jadi berat.

Bibirnya kembali kelu seperti biasanya saat ia ingin mengaku pada Miyuki. Benar kata Furuya, Nabe, dan Youichi. Dirinya terlalu takut jika pemuda itu berakhir membencinya dan berakhir menganggap perasaannya tidak serius.

Memilih menghindari mata kekasihnya, Eijun menatap lurus ke depan. Kemudian perlahan tangannya memeluk kedua kaki yang tertekuk. Kepalanya ditaruh di atas lutut. "Kau termasuk orang yang populer di sekolah." Sial, mulutnya meracau apa lagi coba!? "Apa yang terjadi jika mereka tahu tentang hubungan ini?" Bodo ah, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

_Kriet._ Ia bisa merasakan kaki Miyuki berpijak pada _tatami_ dan bersentuhan dengan lengannya. "Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kita barusan?"

Tangannya mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya. "Tidak ada," lirih Eijun.

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, Sawamura?"

"...tidak ada."

Hening sejenak sebelum Miyuki menghela napas. "Apa ini hubungan sepasang kekasih yang selalu kau dambakan, Sawamura Eijun?" tanyanya lagi. Eijun bisa merasakan kedua mata _amber _itu tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Kali ini ia memberanikan diri untuk membalas. Ekspresi Miyuki justru terlihat menahan perih. Apa dia sakit hati dengan sikap Eijun selama ini?

Ia langsung menarik kaus bagian lengannya, meminta pemuda itu mendekat. Gerakannya terhenti karena menyadari sesuatu. Jika mengikuti _shoujo manga_, mestinya hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah adegan pelukan. Namun kali ini Miyuki Kazuya yang sedang dibicarakan. Apa dia suka kalau Eijun memeluknya tanpa izin (walaupun keadaannya sangat mendukung)?

"Aku takkan memaksamu mengatakannya, Bakamura."

Kepala Eijun menggeleng pelan tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Miyuki.

Pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum tidak berdayanya lagi. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke asramamu," ucapnya yang terdengar sedang mengusir namun dengan cara paling halus.

Ah, lagi-lagi dirinya tidak bisa mengaku.

"Hei, jangan berwajah sedih begitu, dong. Kita masih bisa bertemu besok di sekolah."

"...bukan begitu." Eijun akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokan. Kepalanya sempat menunduk sebelum mendongak untuk menatap Miyuki. Tapi wajah tampan itu sudah mendekat. Ia hanya bisa melihat ujung dagu ketika sesuatu mendarat di keningnya. Ah—sontak Eijun menahan napas. "Miyuki...?"

"_Goodnight kiss_?" ucap seniornya dengan nada bercanda.

_Bluuuuuuuuuuush!_ "Se-sen-senpai!"

"Ahahaha—!" Lagi, Miyuki memberinya ciuman di kening.

Eijun yang malu dan salah tingkah langsung mendorongnya. Ia berdiri dengan cepat. Tanpa menoleh dirinya keluar kamar. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara tawa Miyuki. Sial. Sampai kapanpun mungkin Eijun takkan terbiasa dengan serangan tiba-tiba pemuda itu.

* * *

**~ Next...? ~**


	4. Hugging

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Our Story **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****G**eneral**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**]**

**Prompt list **by** dwikipan**

**Warning :** **Drabble of MiSawa for #inktober and #bucinktober. **Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**#04 Hugging**

Eijun mengedarkan pandangan ke lapangan _baseball_ di depannya. Sejauh mata memandang, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dari para senior. Sejak mereka dinyatakan pensiun memang ia masih membiasakan diri. Tapi lubang yang ditinggalkan Youichi di kamarnya terlalu dalam. Begitu juga dengan senior yang jadi pemain awal, walaupun masing-masing posisi sudah diisi oleh pemain lain. Anggota tingkat satu juga cukup bisa diandalkan sehingga mereka berhasil memenangkan dua pertandingan di turnamen musim gugur.

"Senpai, mau latihan di _bullpen_?"

Kepalanya menengok. Okumura sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Iseng, Eijun menaruh tangan kanannya di bahu sang junior. "Hmm, boleh. Tapi kau yakin tidak ingin menangkap lemparan Furuya, Okami-kozo?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, ya sudah." Okumura langsung melengos.

"Oke, oke! Kita latihan di _bullpen_!"

Bibirnya kemudian membentuk cengiran lebar. Juniornya ini memang berbeda dengan Miyuki. Jika dulu ia yang harus mengejar _catcher_ favoritnya, kini keadaannya berbalik. Sejujurnya dari awal Eijun tidak pernah ada bayangan mereka bisa jadi _partner_ karena konfrontasi Okumura dulu sungguh menyakitkan hati. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan momen di mana Miyuki ingkar janji, mungkin konfrontasi adik kelasnya bukan apa-apa.

Ah, lagi-lagi dirinya membandingkan dua _catcher_ ini.

"Duh, rasanya bersalah banget. Maaf ya, Okumura."

Pemuda imo itu menatapnya heran. Eijun buru-buru tertawa dan bersiap melempar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Latihan berjalan lancar. Eijun disuruh latihan ringan karena besok pasti diturunkan dalam pertandingan. Lawan mereka nanti adalah Inashiro. Di pertandingan pertama, dirinya memang bisa bermain penuh lima _inning_ dengan tidak membiarkan tim lawan mencetak poin. Meski bukan pemain awal tapi ia harus siap siaga menggantikan Kaneda atau Furuya sebagai Ace Seidou. Ah, entah kenapa pundaknya tidak seberat awal-awal turnamen musim panas kemarin.

Apa dirinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan nomor satu di punggungnya?

...tunggu, kok sekarang malah berat?

"Kenapa bengong di sini? Belum mandi pula."

Dirinya memekik kaget. Reflek berbalik badan dan menjaga jarak, namun sepasang tangan lain sudah melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Eijun mengerjap dengan kedua tangan berada di dada bidang pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut barusan. Samar, ia merasakan jantung itu berdetak cepat. Bibir Eijun bergetar karena gugup. Jantungnya sendiri rasanya juga tidak ingin kalah seolah ingin bersinkronisasi.

Ugh, apa ia sedang bermimpi tengah dipeluk seorang Miyuki Kazuya?

"Uwah, jantungmu berdetak kencang."

"...be-berisik! Kau juga sama saja!"

Miyuki kerasukan setan apa sampai mau memeluknya? Dan tidakkah dia takut orang lain melihat mereka dengan keadaan ambigu begini? Eijun ingin melepaskan diri namun pemuda itu justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian Miyuki menghela napas lelah.

Rasa cemas memenuhi Eijun. "Miyuki-senpai...?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam."

Pengakuan tersebut tentu cukup mengejutkan. Tapi jika mengingat kejadian semalam... Dirinya kembali dirundung rasa bersalah. "Maaf, sepertinya perkataanku membebani pikiranmu," lirihnya seraya membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

Lagi, Miyuki mengeratkan pelukannya. "Hmm. Kumaafkan."

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai suara obrolan beberapa orang dari arah lapangan dua tertangkap telinga Eijun. Perlahan, kedua tangannya mendorong dada Miyuki. Ia menatap bola mata _amber_ itu yang balas memandanginya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hei, aku tidak mempermasalahkan pendapat orang lain, Sawamura," ucap Miyuki.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga mau mandi, Senpai."

"..."

"..."

"Oke." Serangan mendadak diluncurkan. Bibir yang menurutnya _sedikit _seksi itu mengecup keningnya cukup lama. Bahkan kali ini Eijun bisa menutup mata dan merasakan kehangatan serta ketulusan yang diberikan Miyuki.

Cairan bening lolos dari ujung matanya. "Miyuki-senpai, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hm? Apa? Soal badanmu bau?"

"...bukan. Aku sedang serius di sini."

Ekspresi Miyuki jelas-jelas memperlihatkan rasa bingungnya. "Apa?"

"Aku mau putus."

* * *

**~ THE END(?) ~**

* * *

**Ending yang tidak terduga wwwwwww**

**Thank you for reading this drabble fanfic! And the review from ratusan971 and Rusa825, thank you! :') **

**Hahaha, saya gak bisa buat dan update setiap hari ternyata. Minggu kemarin tuh full dari pagi sampai sore kursus. Sabtunya ada workshop dan ya, sampai sore juga. Di rumah saya udah terlanjur capek. Gak bisa mikir apa-apa tapi sanggup ngasup webtoon. Mood saya pun kacau setelah baca "Suddenly I became a princess" atau "Who made a princess". Sekarang pun saya masih dihantui senyum Athi waktu dia sengaja menghilangkan diri di depan Claude, ayahnya sendiri yang berniat ngebunuh dia setelah hilang ingatan. TAT Brengsek emang itu orang!**

**Tapi perlahan hati saya yang berdarah(?) mulai terobati karena ketemu versi novelnya dan udah lewatin mereka reunian. Belum baca full sih tapi si Claude keliatan nyesel dan makin sayang sama Athi. Dia udah ngakuin dirinya sebagai ayahnya Athi... TAT**

**Oke, sekian!**

**CHAU!**


	5. Head Patting

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Our Story **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****G**eneral**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**]**

**Prompt list **by** dwikipan**

**Warning :** **Drabble of MiSawa for #inktober and #bucinktober. **Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**#05 Head Patting**

"_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!_"

Kedua tim mulai melangkah meninggalkan _diamond_ menuju _dugout_ masing-masing. Eijun berhenti kemudian menengok ke tim lawan, Inashiro. Mereka memang kuat dengan _pitcher_ tingkat satu itu. Tapi tetap saja ada lubang seperti yang terjadi pada Seidou. Mungkin jika ia menyuarakan isi hatinya, orang lain akan menganggapnya sudah besar kepala namun keberadaan Narumiya Mei sebagai _ace_ mutlak Inashiro memang tidak bisa diragukan.

Kepalanya menengok ke papan skor. 5 - 3 dengan _full inning_. Eijun menunduk, tremor kecil terlihat pada tangan kirinya.

_Srak, srak, srak._

Tiba-tiba rambutnya diacak. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat siapa dan ternyata adalah Kanemaru. "Kau bermain habis-habisan hari ini," ucap temannya tersebut.

Ah? Benarkah?

"Eijun-kun, biar kutemani pendinginan," tawar Haruichi.

Tersenyum tipis, Eijun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, bantu aku memakai _icing_ saja."

Kanemaru dan Haruichi saling pandang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat, ya! Kalian masuk semi final!"

Eijun menahan napas. Tidak disangka anggota yang sudah pensiun memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan mereka hari ini. Mungkin karena jadwalnya adalah hari Sabtu?

Tapi dari lima jadwal pertandingan, kenapa harus hari ini, sih?

Diam-diam ia merengut dalam hati. Bukannya Eijun tidak menghargai upaya mereka meluangkan waktu demi junior (uhuk) tercinta, namun dirinya masih belum siap bertatap muka dengan mantan kapten Seidou. Pasalnya, semalam mulutnya sendiri tanpa pikir panjang bilang 'mau putus' dengan Miyuki. Meskipun sang senior tidak meng'iya'kan.

"_Kuanggap kau tidak bilang apapun."_

Setelahnya dia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Eijun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat tersadar, sosok itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Eijun bersama luka yang tertoreh di hatinya.

"Ah, Furuya. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," ucapnya.

Ia putuskan segera pergi tanpa mendengar balasan sesama _pitcher_ Seidou itu.

_Hup._ Baru kakinya berjalan tiga langkah, seragam putih dekat lehernya ditarik. Eijun sontak memekik layaknya seorang gadis. Segera, tangannya menutup mulut dengan wajah memerah malu. Ia ingin berbalik dan memarahi pelaku yang menarik bajunya, tapi nyalinya ciut begitu tahu siapa.

"Mi-Miyuki...-senpai." Eijun menyengir kikuk.

"Mau melarikan diri, hm?"

_Gluk._ "A-ha-haha-hahaha! Mana mungkin! _Otsukaresama_, Mantan Kapten Miyuki!"

"Kerja bagus sudah mempertahankan skor."

Ketidaknyamanan di hati Eijun meluap karena mata Miyuki jelas-jelas tidak tersenyum! Dan pujian barusan bukan dari lubuk hati, ia tahu itu! Eijun, kau harus minta maaf soal semalam! Tapi sebelum itu—

"Mm, Miyuki-senpai, bisa lepaskan bajuku?" pintanya dengan nada mencicit.

"Kau pasti mau lari lagi kalau kulepas." _Jleb._

"Haha, Sawamura Eijun ini tidak mungkin bersikap tidak sopan, Senpai." Bersama pandangan curiga, Miyuki akhirnya mau melepas pegangannya. Eijun menghela napas tanpa suara dan berusaha tidak bersitatap dengan sang senior.

"Oi, Sawamura! Cepat ambil makan siangmu!"

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar!" sahutnya pada wakil kapten, Takatsu.

Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar lalu menatap Miyuki. "Apa kau ada waktu nanti malam? Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Miyuki memasang ekspresi jengah. "Soal semalam?"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud bilang begitu!"

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

Pandangan serta senyum terpaksa di wajah pemuda berkacamata itu menyiratkan hal lain. Hatinya kembali merasa berat. Tangan kanan Miyuki menepuk puncak kepalanya namun kali ini ia takkan membiarkannya begitu saja. Eijun tidak mau merasa sakit hati seperti yang dirasakannya semalam.

Kesalahpahaman ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlarut-larut.

_Grep._ Tangan kirinya yang ternyata masih bergetar kini menahan pergelangan tangan Miyuki. Ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Miyuki Kazuya," aku Eijun tegas.

Perlahan Miyuki tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Sekali lagi tangan itu menggapai kepalanya. Tapi tidak hanya ditepuk atau rambutnya diacak, dia menarik Eijun untuk mendekat. Di tengah-tengah orang yang berlalu lalang, kecupan singkat mendarat di keningnya yang tertutup poni.

"_Otsukare, Ace-sama_."

* * *

**~ THE END(?) ~**


	6. Cheek Kiss

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Our Story **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****G**eneral**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**]**

**Prompt list **by** dwikipan**

**Warning :** **Drabble of MiSawa for #inktober and #bucinktober. **Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**#06 Cheek Kiss**

"_Jangan cemburu begitu, Miyuki. Sawamura tidak benar-benar menyukaiku."_

Kazuya sudah tahu sejak awal kalau junior favoritnya itu tidak menaruh rasa cinta pada Nabe. Ia juga tidak cemburu begitu melihat mereka bicara secara privat di gedung belakang sekolah. Sungguh, dirinya tidak kesal saat sang pencari data andalan Seidou tertawa kemudian kedua matanya menangkap semburat merah di pipi Sawamura.

Haha, mana mungkin dirinya menaruh curiga pada teman sendiri.

...Nabe tidak mungkin suka Sawamura, kan?

Apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka, Kazuya merasa tidak nyaman. Sawamura jelas-jelas sedang merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Tapi sebagai pacar yang baik (telinganya bisa mendengar suara Kuramochi muntah sebagai _backsound_-nya), ia takkan memaksa untuk langsung bercerita. Pasti ada alasan kenapa si _ace_ tutup mulut.

Dirinya masih bisa bertahan hingga bom itu dijatuhkan oleh Sawamura kemarin malam.

"_Aku mau putus."_

Tanpa ada minat mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut, Kazuya memilih untuk menganggap pemilik hatinya tidak meminta hal tersebut. Sebenarnya pun ia ingin memberi kelonggaran waktu pada Sawamura supaya tidak hanyut dalam pikiran negatifnya yang berujung pada penyesalan. Tapi Kuramochi dan Zono seenak jidat menariknya sampai ke Stadion Meiji Jingu.

Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Ia juga tidak suka melihat Sawamura melarikan diri darinya. Dan begitulah kenapa mereka duduk di _bench_ lapangan dua sekarang.

"Setelah kau bilang suka padaku tadi siang, kau tidak bermaksud minta putus lagi, kan?" tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan.

Dari sudut mata, Sawamura terlihat gugup. Kedua tangannya berada di atas pangkuan dengan jemari saling menggamit. Ada rasa tidak nyaman di hati Kazuya. Ia ingin membungkus tangan yang bergetar itu dan bilang 'tidak apa-apa', namun Kazuya memilih menahan diri.

"Sebenarnya... surat yang kau baca waktu itu... bukan untukmu."

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya, pikir Kazuya. Tapi dirinya terus bungkam, membiarkan Sawamura berceloteh tentang apapun yang bersarang dalam otaknya. Dari awal memang ia sadar dan pura-pura percaya kalau surat cinta yang ditulis si junior adalah untuknya. Samar-samar matanya juga menangkap hiragana 'Nabe' yang diganti menjadi hanya 'Senpai' saja sehingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Bodohnya Sawamura malah menjawab positif surat itu untuk Kazuya.

"Aku berniat akan memberikannya pada Nabe-san."

Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat, namun ujung bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Tapi itu karena aku ditantang! Maksudku—Kanemaru dan beberapa anggota tingkat dua lain juga membuatnya!" Sawamura buru-buru menjelaskan sambil menatap lurus pada Kazuya. Sayangnya, itu hanya beberapa detik. Dia menggigit bibir bawah sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami sepakat memberikan surat ke satu senior dan tidak boleh pada orang yang sama. Furuya ingin memberikan suratnya padamu, tapi karena _kecelakaan_ itu... akhirnya dia mengalah."

Kali ini Kazuya tak bisa tinggal diam. "Kenapa kau pilih Nabe?"

"Karena dia salah satu senior yang baik menurutku?"

"Kalau Mochi tahu, dia pasti akan sakit hati, loh."

"Ugh, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku tak ada bayangan ke arah sana."

"Oh? Jadi, kau bisa membayangkan dirimu dan Nabe pacaran, begitu?"

Sawamura memandanginya dengan ekspresi ingin menangis. Tangan kanannya menarik jaket bagian lengan Kazuya seraya menunduk. "Aku pikir Nabe-san mengerti jika kujelaskan kalau ini bukan sungguhan. Tapi surat itu justru berakhir di tanganmu," cicitnya.

"Dan apa kata Nabe?"

"Dia memintaku berkata jujur padamu dan bilang kalau kau tidak akan membenciku."

"Bagaimana dengan Furuya?"

"Secara sukarela mengganti suratnya untuk Nori-senpai sebagai sesama _pitcher_."

"Dan kau mempertimbangkan Nori?"

"...aku merasa Nori-senpai akan canggung denganku, padahal sudah susah payah kudekati."

_Ctak. Apa maksud perkataannya coba!?_ Ujung bibir dan alis Kazuya berkedut, kesal dengan jawaban ambigu dari pemuda yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya ini. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak mempertimbangkannya?" tanya Kazuya dengan nada bersabar.

Tarikan di jaketnya mengencang. "Mana mungkin kupertimbangkan."

"Kenapa?" Dalam hati ia merutuk dan emosiya bergejolak.

"...'kenapa' kau tanya?" Sawamura menatap nyalang padanya yang sukses membuat Kazuya menahan napas. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, mana mungkin aku nyatakan lewat surat, BAKAZUYA! ITU TIDAK 'LAKI'!"

Terlepas dari suaranya yang cukup menggelegar di keheningan malam, ia tak bisa merasa tidak gemas dengan Sawamura. Tingkat kebodohan dan kepolosannya memang sering buat Kazuya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak ada keraguan lagi di hatinya tentang perasaan pemuda itu padanya begitu dia mengaku barusan.

Tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan Sawamura yang sejak tadi menarik jaketnya. Kazuya membawanya mendekat. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika sosok itu menyembunyikan bola mata cokelat keemasannya rapat-rapat.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi di mana wajah saling berhadapan dengan jarak tak lebih dari lima sentimeter. Ia berusaha menahan diri karena bibir Sawamura begitu menggoda. Mungkin kekasihnya ini juga mengharapkan bibir Kazuya mendarat di bibirnya dan mulai bingung saat yang ditunggu malah tidak datang. Ketika mata itu terbuka secara perlahan, Kazuya baru ambil langkah selanjutnya.

_Cup._ Untuk sekarang, ciuman di pipi rasanya tidak masalah?

Wajah Kazuya sedikit menjauh supaya bisa melihat ekspresi dari lawan bicaranya. Tapi reaksi Sawamura memang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Meski hanya di pipi, wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Tidak ada bedanya saat dirinya mencium kening sang _ace_ Seidou.

"Jangan bilang kau berharap aku mencium bibirmu, Sawamura," goda Kazuya.

"Mi-Miyuki Kazuya!" Dan seperti biasa, pemuda itu berhasil kabur setelah mendorongnya.

Tidak tahu harus merasa miris atau lega, Kazuya hanya bergumam, "Yah, mangsanya lepas."

* * *

**~ THE END(?) ~**

* * *

**Jadi, permainan(?) di drabble ini, 5 chapter dari POV Eijun dan 5 chapter berikutnya dari POV Kazuya. :') Gak serulah kalo terus-terusan Eijun yang ngebucin wwwww! Dan saya agak kesel begitu liat cast dari anime baru yang agak menjurus ke BL. Soalnya yang dapat tuh Sakurai-san dan Uchida Yuuma. Asdfghjkl!**

**Saya punya firasat kalau Ohsaka-san kayak menghindari anime menjurus ke BL wwwwww Tapi gak gitu sih, cuma menurut saya memang Ohsaka-san lebih banyak ambil peran di anime pure shoujo atau reverse harem. Beda haluan sama Sakurai-san yang kayaknya prefer ke genre shounen dengan selalu dapet karakter terkenal di kalangan fans?**

**Oke, sekian!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
